Akatsuki Boutique: Festival
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Mai wants to go to a festival in Konoha, the great part is it's mandatory to wear a mask so no one will recognize her. The bad part is Itachi wont go with her. Itachi/OC


"Please please please please _pleeease_?" Mai whined while jumping up and down. Itachi sighed and looked up from the book he was reading.

"For the _last_ time, _no_."

"But come on! It's mandatory to wear a mask so no one will even know it's you!"

"That's irrelevant."

"It's a good way to check on Sasuke." Mai said in singsong. Itachi glared at her making her shrink back. "Please Ita-Kun?"

"Don't call me that and no." Itachi said looking down at his book.

"I'm sorry." She said with a frown. "I'll just go ask someone else." She said dejected. "Maybe Tobi'll go; he already has a mask anyway…" She lowered her head and left the room. Itachi looked up from his book and frowned as he watched her go. It was odd for Mai to give up on something so easily. She would normally pester him for another half hour before she gave up and went to bother someone else. Itachi got up, putting his book down on the table next to the couch, and went after her.

He found her in her room, sitting on her bed and holding a mask. It was black and purple which made her purple eyes stand out. Next to her was a black and purple kimono that went with the mask. She sighed and put the mask into a box next to her. She stood up and put the box away high up in her closet.

"I've never seen you wear that." Itachi said. Mai whirled around and blushed.

"What?"

"That kimono." He said nodding to it.

"O-Oh, yeah…" She looked at it. "I bought it a long time ago for the…." She sighed. "I never got to go back in Konoha…. _Left_ before I was old enough to get a date." She chuckled. Mai was in the Akatsuki before Itachi had joined. She was very young but was kidnapped by the Akatsuki at age eight when they heard about her promise as a kounoichi. She was only two years younger than Itachi. Itachi sighed.

"Do you already have a mask for me?" Itachi asked.

"What?"

"If I said yes, do you have a mask for me?" Itachi asked. Mai nodded.

"Y-yeah. I kinda stole one the other day." She said with a chuckle.

"I'll go with you on one condition." Mai gave him a 'go on' look. "We don't go see… my brother."

"Okay."

"Get ready." He said before walking away. Mai grinned and jumped up and down.

Itachi sighed as Mai clung to his arm with the biggest smile. They walked through the Village Festival with their masks and matching Kimonos. Mai giggled and laid her head on his arm.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked quietly. Mai nodded.

"Mhm." Mai looked around. "OH!" She pointed to a dango shop. Itachi gave a slight chuckle and they walked over to get some. They made sure to keep their masks covering their face while eating. The two walked through the festival, Mai looking around in amazement.

"How much longer?" Itachi asked. Mai pouted though he couldn't see it he could hear it in her voice.

"We have to stay until the fireworks." She said hugging his arm. He nodded and she smiled.

They two were walking along when Mai stopped causing Itachi to stop as well. She was looking in the direction of a game with prizes. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she started walking again.

"Sorry, got distracted." She said with a chuckled. Itachi stopped her before walking over to the game. "We don't have to-"

"Come on." Itachi said before gently taking her wrist and leading her over to the game. Mai smiled beneath her mask as Itachi played the game. He looked down at her after winning.

"Oh." She pointed to a stuffed panda on a shelf. The man behind the counter handed it to Itachi who then handed it to Mai. She hugged the bear to her chest and felt her cheeks heat up. The two started walking again and Mai glanced up at Itachi as she gently held onto the sleeve of his kimono. "Thank you." She said quietly. He looked down at her but she couldn't see his facial expression. She looked forward but smiled.

"They're gunna start the fireworks!" Mai said excitedly. "Come on!" She started pulling Itacih's arm and he couldn't help but smile. She was like a little girl jumping up and down waiting for the fireworks to start. She was clutching the panda bear to her chest and though he couldn't see her face Itachi knew her eyes were sparkling. She stopped jumping as the first firework was shot up. She started jumping again with joy as it exploded.

Surprisingly Itachi waited longer than Mai expected before telling her it was time to go. Mai frowned and whined a quiet 'awe' but nodded and they left.

The two returned to the base and started walking back to their rooms. Itachi had taken his mask off but Mai kept hers on. They reached her room and she turned to him.

"Thank you for coming with me." Mai said. "I know this wasn't an actual date or anything but it was nice." He looked over at her watched her playing with her fingers as she held her bear. Her head was tilted down slightly. He reached out and slowly lifted her mask away. She blinked and looked up at him. Her eyes widened and her cheeks lit up when he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle chaste kiss. He stood up straight and looked down at her. "Why-?"

"Dates normally end with a goodnight kiss, don't they?" He asked as a smirk made its way to his face. Mai blushed. "Goodnight Mai."

"N-Night Ita-kun."


End file.
